


Reassurance

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acceptance, Committed Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Putting the white haired girl in her place had been her only desire until suddenly it wasn't anymore. Ruby was careless, not a word often used to describe the wayward huntress. Fearless, Deadly, Vile, or Wicked were more likely to be spoken along with her name. So why was this girl so... unafraid?





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m finally back with this fic based on Red Riding Hood by Webdog177. Unlike most fics that build off others, I would strongly encourage you to read his fic before this one. The AU in which this takes place is quite quirky and many of the things here will make no sense without prior reading. It’s not very long, and a very quality fic in my opinion. I’m finally on summer break, and so I’ll hopefully be able to put out more fics and with better quality. Finally, I’d like to give a huge shout out to my new editor and friend Weiss-Schnee-is-my-Goddess, this fic and future ones wouldn’t be remotely as good without her. Make sure to give her a thank you in the reviews, and enjoy!

There was a faint whistle followed by a loud smack as the cane made its final blow on Weiss’ pale flesh. Ruby huffed loudly, the pent up anger at herself and the woman who had made her break her own code was finally spent. Conflicting feelings were swirling through her mind. The night she spent with the girl was unforgettable, but she swore to herself never to trust another human. She had let her guard down on account of the girl’s beauty, and complicated her own life along with Weiss’ unnecessarily. Yet, looking at the girl, if any human was worthy of her love, it was Weiss. The slender young woman was shaking with silent sobs, her back and rear covered in welts and small cuts from the blows of Ruby’s whip and cane. 

 

Despite the intense pain Ruby had put her through, Weiss withstood the punishment for Ruby’s indulgence willingly, gritting her teeth and baring treatment that was harsh even by the brunette’s  standards. Never before had someone, let alone a human, gone through so much for Ruby. She was convinced that the world was vile and twisted, that no other human was to be trusted. Yet for some reason, this beautiful temptress had decided to take a punishment she didn’t deserve, just to stay with Ruby. Weiss had made her choice, and Ruby was going to honor it. 

 

Ruby presented the cane to Weiss’ face, showing proof that she had succeeded. “Lick” Ruby commanded gruffly, the battered girl instantly obeying and licking the small trace of her own blood that lingered on the cane. When she was done, the cane clattered to the floor and Weiss shrunk down as Ruby loomed over her. The pale girl twitched and trembled when Ruby’s warm lips made contact with the inflamed skin of her back, but her fears were immediately alleviated when there were no more smacks or stings. The painful awareness of the cold, unyielding cane was gone, instead she felt Ruby lay a ever so gentle kiss on a cut near the small of her back. She winced as a white hot flash of  pain licked her spine but that quickly faded as she felt the other girl’s tongue caress the wound. A confused noise left soft chapped lips, too exhausted to form real words. 

 

“Shhh” came the quiet response “I’m not going to hurt you anymore.” Ruby continued to gently kiss the multitude of wounds on Weiss’ back, each kiss acting as an apology for the pain she caused the beautiful girl. While her mouth tended to the lashes on Weiss’ back, her hands gently massaged the back of her legs before finding the welts and bruises on her tender flesh, gently rubbing the sensitive skin and causing the white-haired girl to moan softly as Ruby poured concern over her. 

 

Ruby took her time, caressing and tending to each individual wound on her newfound partner. Weiss had relaxed by the time Ruby was content with her job, every single bit of proof of the pain she went through for Ruby having been recognized. Weiss felt Ruby’s warm breath on her neck as she felt the short-haired girl wrap her arms around her and lift her into a deep embrace. Ruby silently let Weiss bury herself in her arms, the white-haired beauty sobbing into Ruby’s shoulder as the adrenaline died down. 

 

The brunette ever so gently ran her slender fingers through Weiss’ hair and slowly kissed her forehead. Weiss didn’t understand why Ruby hurt her, or why she was holding her now, and she didn't need to. All she wanted was to stay with Ruby. When the pain subsided and Weiss was finally calmed down, Ruby spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I was so angry. Angry with myself, and frustrated that I let myself fall for you.” Ruby sighed, her breath blowing hot air across the other girl’s neck. Weiss shivered, a smile curving her lips as she nuzzled closer into the protective girl’s chest.  “You wouldn’t let me forget my mistake, so I had to test you, to make sure you really wanted this, that you weren’t just another vile, weak willed human. After what you went through for me, I’m not ashamed of my feelings for you. You have a place in my heart now Weiss.” Ruby explained. 

 

The pale girl froze, eyes wide as she slowly lifted her head to gaze into bright silver eyes. Ruby smiled with warmth, the softness in her eyes letting Weiss know that she was being honest with her.

 

“Our night together is something I’ll never forget, never before has another person’s warmth and touch brought me so much joy.” Ruby breathed huskily onto the white-haired girl’s neck, beginning to nibble and kiss it delicately, much to Weiss’ delight. 

 

Though their first night together was mostly a child of lust, it had made Ruby realize something. The desire of wanting someone to come home to was always present, a nagging sensation laying dormant until now. Never before had she met someone that even tempted that desire. A companion to share her life with was not something she had pondered often. But Weiss had completely consumed her mind now. It was no longer a small want that was barely known, no it now raged. She  _ needed _ Weiss.

 

The short haired woman gently tilted Weiss’ chin up, pressing their lips together and kissing her gently for the first time that night.

 

Falling for the broken girl in her arms had never been Ruby’s intention but currently it was no longer a feeling she was ashamed or angered by. The only issue was she wasn’t sure Weiss  _ could _ love her back. She put the girl through a physically and mentally demanding trial, had rejected her and lashed out, the proof was written on once unblemished skin. Each cut and welt was evidence of the mistake she had made and the pale woman’s will to withstand it for her. She loved Weiss, but terrified her affections wouldn’t be returned after all the mistakes she had made.

 

Pressed tightly to the brunette, Weiss could feel Ruby’s heart begin to pound. Her kisses became slower and hesitant, and when Weiss rubbed her back in comfort she whined and raised her head.

 

“What’s wrong Ruby, why’d you stop?”

 

“I want to belong to you Weiss, to protect you and give my heart to you and you only. Would you accept? Please?”

 

“R-Ruby” Weiss replied shakily “Of course I’d love to be with you. I’ve never wanted anything so bad.” She gently pressed her lips to Ruby’s and watched as the tough exterior of the silver eyed girl’s personality melted away. Not a trace of Ruby’s typical rough treatment could be felt. She treated Weiss as if she was made of glass, gliding her lips and tongue over the fragile girls’ and pushing on the small of her back to keep her close. The girl’s pasts had left them broken, but in this moment together, in each other’s arms, they felt whole.

 

“Do you really want me?” Ruby whispered shakily, exposing her vulnerable side to her newfound lover. “You’d really accept me? After everything I’ve done?”

 

“Of course Ruby, I accept you just the way you are, I accept your heart.” Weiss pulled the lonesome girl close, shushing her partner gently.  “I’ve never been loved before, not like this. The passionate night you shared with me, and the way you held me in your arms just now is worth a thousand beatings. I trust you Ruby, and I need your love. Your heart is safe with me.”

 

Ruby captured Weiss’ lips in her own and nibbled gently, thanking her for acceptance in spite of the rough treatment the now brittle girl had been put through. She ran her fingers ever so gently up and down across Weiss’ bare and wounded back, relishing in the warmth of having someone to call hers. She had been determined that being alone was her only path, but the sweet girl in her arms had screwed everything up for the better.

 

The acceptance and the kiss had opened the floodgates for Ruby’s affection as she nosed at Weiss’ cheek and nuzzled into her neck, placing loving kisses on tender skin. She nibbled and lapped at the white-haired woman’s pale neck, careful not to cause even the slightest pain. Lucky enough to have gained Weiss’ acceptance, and not nearly lust driven enough to give the girl any doubts of her newfound desire to share her life with her,  Ruby was going to treat Weiss far better than anything the other girl had experienced ever before. This is how she should have treated the girl from the beginning, a regret the brunette might spend the rest of her life making up for, but it was worth it as long as Weiss stayed by her side. 

 

As Ruby began to kiss and nibble, showering the slender girl in appreciation, Weiss hummed pleasantly and pressed Ruby tight against her. Each time Ruby’s lips brushed against her skin it sent warm tingles up her spine. Ruby was the only one who had ever treated her like this, like she was worth something, she finally felt as if she belonged in someone’s heart. It was the first time since her “family” had sold her to a life of servitude that she hadn’t felt the cold jaws of abandonment clamping on her heart. For the majority of her life, if she wasn’t being forced to degrade herself, she was being beaten, never knowing the warmth of a loving touch. 

 

The slender girl slowly rubbed up and down on Ruby’s back, keeping her close and returning the affection she was being given. She occasionally traced her nails ever so gently across Ruby’s skin, an action that caused Ruby to whimper and snuggle closer.

 

Eventually the adorable girl in her arms became too much, and Weiss scratched lovingly at her chin, raising Ruby’s head until their lips were close and she could press them together passionately. Weiss let Ruby take the lead, almost immediately feeling her tongue brush against her lips slowly before prodding and asking politely for access. Weiss opened her mouth and moaned as the brunette ran her tongue across Weiss’ and pressed her closer to deepen the kiss. Weiss lost herself in the kiss, moaning as Ruby caused warm waves of pleasure to fill her senses.

 

As Ruby poured passion out against Weiss’ lips, eager to please her lover, her curious hands began to roam her partner’s wonderful body. Her fingers danced up Weiss’ side, the skin smoother than silk against her touch. Everywhere she touched seemed to garner a pleasant reaction from her partner. The white-haired woman twitched and gasped as Ruby’s fingers methodically found every tender spot on her body. The silver-eyed girl dragged her nails against Weiss’ hip, causing her to buck forward and whine into their kiss. She continued toying with her lover, eager to find any way to please the slender woman. She continued to cover every inch of skin, relishing in each reaction until she traveled to her tender stomach and began to rub gentle circles. The beautiful woman in her arms broke their kiss with a gasp, whimpering as Ruby tenderly rubbed her belly. It was too much, the way Weiss writhed in her arms, the whimpers and soft moans she made as Ruby touched her, and the warmth of her skin as she pressed against her.

 

“Weiss” the brunette woman breathed huskily. “I don’t think I can resist your perfect body anymore. I need you. Can I please have you? Can I make you mine?”

 

Weiss stared into the eyes of her partner, seeing the silver pools filled with desire and love. Never in her life had she wanted to be touched so badly, felt such a visceral desire flood her body. She wanted Ruby’s love, she was willing to surrender her body to her partner. 

 

“Yes Ruby, I’m all yours.”  Weiss whispered, her body and spirit clinging to her lover.

 

Ruby captured her lips ever so gently in her own, swiping her tongue slowly across them and pushing against the small of Weiss’ back to bring her even closer. Their first night was lustful and passionate, but this was different. Now, Ruby was truly taking care of her, wordlessly showing the slender woman how much she was loved. She could hear and feel Ruby’s soft breathing against her ear as they separated from their kiss. 

 

The short-haired girl gently nipped at Weiss’ earlobe, whispering with warmth. “You’re so pretty. I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

Ruby descended to the pale skin on the white-haired woman’s collar, kissing it sensually and letting her teeth graze slightly against the skin, just enough that Weiss could feel it. While one hand kept pressed against Weiss’ back, the other trailed to her slim thighs, gently tracing up and down the tender skin with the tip of her nail. 

 

Weiss whimpered softly and groaned, giving Ruby vocal encouragement to continue. She had never been treated so gentle, the warm kisses and caring caresses made her feel cherished in a way nothing else ever had. Ruby wasn’t a primal beast taking what she desired, but rather an honorable being claiming her mate as hers. Every touch was security that she was worthy of the brunette’s love. 

 

Ruby relished in the soft whine that left Weiss’ lips as she began to rub circular patterns on the inside of her thigh, continuing to pour love across Weiss’ tender neck and collar. The physical need for her partner was flooding her mind as she tended to her lovely pale skin and listened to the whimpers and whines that followed every touch. Weiss was surrendering her body to her, and she was going to make sure that she took care of it.

 

Weiss’ moan broke her closed lips as she felt Ruby’s fingertips gently brush against her warm folds. She writhed and whined, Ruby’s touch was even more gentle than before, driving the pale girl mad with need. Her lover had spent long enough convincing her that she was cherished and worthy, now she needed her touch, to experience the pleasure only she could give her. She grunted and pulled Ruby closer, giving the brunette a clear picture of what she desired.

 

Ruby’s calloused but gentle fingers dragged upwards through her center, exploring the sensitive skin and paying extra attention wherever it caused a reaction. She briefly circled and teased the button at the top of the vulnerable girl’s folds, causing her to gasp and bury her head into Ruby’s neck to moan. She could feel her partner’s fingers grasping adorably at her back, pulling her closer and begging for more. She rubbed sensually at the slender girl’s back, letting her know she was safe and that her needs would be taken care of. Finally she began tenderly rubbing and putting gentle pressure on Weiss’ entrance, the sounds of pleasure made by the pale girl barely muffled by Ruby’s skin. Slowly she eased two fingers into her panting partner, feeling the warmth envelop her as she placed a warm kiss on Weiss’ ear. 

  
  


“ _ Rubyy _ ” Weiss moaned loudly as her lover’s fingers curled and found a particularly sensitive spot.

Weiss’ skin thrummed with heat, the brunette’s pleasurable touch only stoking the flames further. Never before had another person’s touch brought her so much pleasure. It felt so good to entrust Ruby with her body, and with her love. She writhed and pulled Ruby closer as she felt her carefully rubbing her tender spot, warm bursts of pleasure radiating from wherever the gentle touch went. 

 

Ruby growled softly into Weiss’ ear, refusing to stop exploiting the sensitive nerves as she laid possessive yet gentle kisses on Weiss’ neck. The stream of pleased noises coming from her partner only encouraged her to continue further. She let her palm gently rub the outside of Weiss’ center with every thrust of her fingers, causing it to grind pleasantly against Weiss’ swollen nub. 

 

Weiss squeaked at the explosion of pleasure, her breaths turning to short pants as Ruby’s careful tending to her needy body was causing her to draw close to her finish. She felt her partner’s hand press firmly on her back to secure her as she was no longer able to hold in the urge to buck her hips and mewl softly with every thrust. The feelings spreading within her kept ramping, the tingling pleasure that started in her center had spread to her whole body now, threatening to crest. It was only a few more moments before she could feel herself teetering at the edge, huffing as she attempted to find the release she had been craving for so long. The moment she felt Ruby’s warm lips press to her own she peaked, her intense moan being swallowed by their open mouthed kiss. Skillful fingers refused to let her pleasure diminish just yet, keeping her mind fuzzy with euphoria with waves of repeated pleasure. 

 

Ruby felt her lover’s walls clench repeatedly around her fingers as she gently kissed her. She kept the white-haired woman’s body, trembling from pleasure, still as she endured her climax. When Weiss’ finish began to wane, she separated from their kiss, letting the beautiful girl bury her head in her shoulder and hum and groan softly as she coaxed out aftershocks of pleasure. She slowly rescinded her fingers, making a slight scene out of possessively sucking Weiss’ essence from them, causing her to blush. It was a symbol of her commitment to Weiss, their physical night ha bonded them spiritually, her heart was now Weiss’ to keep. 

 

Ruby wrapped her arms around her mate, pulling her into a deep, silent embrace. She rubbed her back slowly and sensually, inhaling the faint scent of vanilla that clung to Weiss. Weiss nosed into Ruby’s neck and snuggled closer to her, a contented hum leaving her lips. She continued to caress her lover as she whispered. “I’m yours now Weiss. My heart belongs to you, no matter what you decide to do with it.”

 

Weiss looked up to gaze into the brunette’s silvery eyes, watching as they stared back at her with a mixture of pure love and devotion. There was no doubt in her mind that Ruby loved her with all her heart. She brought her hand to the short-haired girl’s cheek, cupping it gently, whispering. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. I promise to stay with you Ruby.”

 

Ruby pushed past the slim fingers on her cheek and kissed Weiss sensually, pouring her emotions into actions rather than words. “I love you.” she murmured, her tone confident and unwavering. She had no regrets in her commitment to the snowy girl. 

 

Weiss buried her head back in it’s spot in the crook of her partner’s neck, smiling as tears welled up and streamed down her cheeks. No one had ever told her they loved her. Her family had abandoned her, sold her beautiful body as an asset to be abused. Her heart had ached so long to hear someone let her know she was valued that she had stopped indulging it. When Ruby whispered those beautiful words in her ear, nothing had ever felt so sincere. She let the torrent of emotion spill out of her while secured in her lover’s arms. The tears fell in a constant rhythm, sliding off her cheeks and onto her lover’s soft skin. It was as if her heart had been set free after years of isolation, crying out in the ecstasy of finally being cherished.  

 

Ruby rubbed the white-haired woman’s back gently as she felt warm tears against her skin. In that moment she recognized that she would never let Weiss spend another night away from her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed, I would love to hear from you in the form of a comment/review. If you don’t know what to say, I love hearing about what your favorite part was and what scenes you liked in particular. Thanks!


End file.
